Lies
by lewdness
Summary: Everybody lies, it’s part of being human. It was just that Riku had become better at lying than everyone else. [RoxasRiku, during KH2]


**Title: Lies**  
**Rating: **Hard R, maybe light NC-17  
**Pairings, if any:** Roxas/Riku, hinted RikuSora or SoraRiku. However you care to look at that part.  
**Summary:** Everybody lies, it's part of being human. It was just that Riku had become better at lying than everyone else.  
**Word Count:** 1701  
**Warnings:** Roxas/Riku and angry!sex.  
**Set during KH2****  
****A/N: **So, many, many, many thanks go out to archy the cockroach and XO'MagickMoon'OX, both of whom beta'd this for me and made it not suck grammatically. You guys rule.

------

Sora smiled up at him, his fingers and toes muddy and eyes bright, grasping the edge of Riku's shirt to help him up, not realizing that there was smudge of dirt that was left behind. Riku rolled his eyes as mud was smeared on his hand- of course the boy wouldn't think to wipe off ahead of time. "Come on, Sora," he said, unable to contain the affection and small smile on his lips as Sora waved his other hand frantically, trying to fling the mud off but only managing to get it on both of them.

As if sensing his friend's amusement, Sora looked over and met Riku's eyes and in a perfectly serious voice said, "Mom said that if I ruin another pair of my good shorts, she was gonna string me up by my toes with them until I learned my lesson."

The smile on Riku's face grew to a full-fledged grin- it sounded like something the woman would say. "Yeah, I've heard that from my mom, too," he answered, tugging on Sora's hand gently in an attempt to urge him on quicker. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

--

The island was almost eerily silent at night, most everyone who was normally out and about, like the men who went fishing early in the morning and the people who bought them were inside eating dinner with their families. Sora had slipped away from his own family, promising that he would help do the dishes when he got back from talking to Riku. Of course, this only worked, if Riku was talking instead of sitting on the dock and staring out into the sea.

"You're acting weird," Sora said suddenly, startling his friend from the quiet thinking he had been doing. "What's wrong?"

As if remembering that he wasn't a statue, Riku shrugged absently, swinging his legs back and forth idly, dragging his toes along the top of the water. "Why is it that every time I'm quiet, you assume something's wrong?"

"Because I'm all-knowing," Sora claimed, nudging the other teen gently. "And, the only reason that you're quiet is when something is wrong."

Riku tilted his head to the side, watching the brunet from the corner of his eye. "Sora, I'm just thinking, nothing is wrong," he assured, putting as much truth into his voice as he could.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, both boys trying to think of what to say next without sounding even more awkward. "Would you tell me…would you tell me if something was?" Sora asked slowly, as if he wasn't quite sure he would like the answer. "Even if it was something bad?"

Riku nudged Sora with his elbow, managing a confident smirk. "Of course, Sora," he assured, ruffling the boy's hair gently before draping his arm around slender shoulders.

--

"_You're a liar," Roxas says, voice not showing any of how tired he really is, only holding delicious amusement as he regards the older teen with bright blue eyes made that much more intense with the lights. "Such a liar."_

_Riku's head jerks up in surprise at hearing the acidic words so suddenly when it had been silent for the last few minutes, save for their breathing. "What in the hell makes you say that?" he demands, securing his blindfold, tugging his pants up a little more before working on sliding on his belt, refusing to acknowledge how his fingers tremble the slightest bit. From the mocking little smile that curled up kiss-swollen lips, Riku bets that he's not going to like the answer. _

"_What are you willing to do to get Him back?" Roxas asks softly, leaning back against the cold wall of one of the multiple buildings, uncaring of how naked he was besides his half-laced boots and thin shirt, one glove on the ground, the other on, and sloppily zipped coat. _

"_Anything. Everything," Riku hisses, stepping forward as if he would try to use his few inches in height over Roxas. _

_The blond only smiles wider with his teeth glinting in the light, mocking laughter escaping him and echoing off the walls of the dead city. "Liar," he breathes softly, pulling the blindfold off once more to reveal glowing golden eyes, "if that was true, I'd already be there and He would be standing, fighting beside you, helping you fend off the darkness." Roxas' laughter cuts off as he leans forward once more until their lips were no more than a hair's breadth away from each other and then he kisses Riku again and again and again. The older teen absently thinks that this was probably what tasting a lie was like, but at that point, drained of everything, he can't find it in himself to care. It wasn't Sora, but it was as close as he was going to get right then._

_Riku's pants are coming off once more, Roxas' thin fingers curling in the belt loops and working at the loose belt, letting the ends dangle as he works on the button next. Fingertips scratching against the wall as his hands curl into tight fists, Riku inhales sharply as Roxas slides down his body, mouth hot and wet on the older boy's cock. It takes all of his self-control to not slide his hands into golden hair highlighted by the neon lights of the city, but he does anyway because he has no fucking self-control. "How many times?" he finds himself asking hoarsely, well aware that his grip is probably too tight in the kneeling boy's hair, but he doesn't care. How many times have they done this?_

_Roxas pauses for a long moment and then draws back_ _with a soft sound, lips shining, his mouth curved in that mocking little smile once more before he stands up in a smooth move, shoving Riku's pants down a little more. "I don't know," he states with a graceful little shrug, tugging at the taller teen's hips, maneuvering him to face the wall once more. "Ten, eleven, twelve,_ thirteen_, maybe."_

_A fake laugh escapes Riku, the irony not lost as he arches into the other boy's body, a small noise escaping him as he hears the promising sound of the zipper of a coat being undone. He doesn't know why he lets him do this, doesn't know why he lets Roxas push him up against a damp wall, push his legs apart and then fuck him, but he does and god help him, he enjoys it. He enjoys every moment of it and feels sick with guilt because it stopped being Sora after the first few times, because Sora doesn't have blonde hair and ice blue eyes- and Sora wouldn't be so rough. Riku's fingers would dig almost painfully into his pale skin, making half-moons appear, the bite of nails into flesh and the feel of Roxas pushing him into the wall making him that much more aware that he was alive. _

_A choked gasp escapes Riku, fingernails scraping against the walls as he tries to push back and meet Roxas' thrusts, unable to help the low noise a moment later as he feels the blond wrap a hand around his cock, grasp almost too tight. Roxas presses his lips against Riku's pale shoulders, mouthing something against his skin that the older teen can't make out- but it sounds like, "I'm sorry." Riku doesn't know if the Nobody is apologizing to him or Sora and doesn't care as long as Roxas keeps moving. _

_How much later it is, Riku isn't sure, but he does feel the scrape and burn as he falls to his knees with Roxas still inside him, his body still curved around Riku's own. The blond is quiet again, tension filling his body just like every other time after they've fucked- Riku swallows hard and tries to figure out why they keep doing this and how long it can go on. _Until Sora's back, _his mind whispers- but when in the hell was that going to be?_

"_Why am I not with Sora?" Roxas whispers softly, biting the exposed skin of Riku's neck none-too-gently. "I want to know why."_

_Riku arches his back, and pushes Roxas away with as much force as he can while they're in such an awkward position. He's not just angry anymore, he's furious; not at Roxas though, no, he's angry at himself for being so fucking weak. With sharp, stiff movements, he reaches for his discarded clothing, vowing that it won't come off again (tonight). Roxas is watching him, his coat fanned out behind him as he props himself up on the damp street, half-naked and looking nothing and everything like Sora. _

"_You're not going to answer my question?" Roxas presses, sounding intrigued. "I can answer it for you, I suppose."_

_Riku doesn't respond, taking his shirt and wiping his stomach with it before throwing it down the alley- he can always get another one._

"_It's because you're not strong enough."_

_He's going to be sick, he thinks, all over the pavement, but it won't get rid of the guilt that is boiling inside him. _

"_I'm not saying that you're not able to fight," Roxas continues and pushes himself to his feet after grabbing his own pants from the ground. "I'm just saying you're not strong enough to get over yourself and take me in. You're only human and humans lie all the time; you're no different."_

_Riku whirls around in an instant, his fist connecting with Roxas' jaw a moment later, sending the boy staggering back a step. "Shut. Up," he growls, summoning his keyblade with a quick move before calling forth a portal. This won't happen again, he promises himself, ignoring the calm expression of the blond Nobody as he watches him melt away. _

"You're only human and humans lie all the time; you're no different."

--

"…So, um… are-are you sure you're okay?" Sora glances up at Riku, trying to figure out what the older teen might be thinking.

Riku nods once, squeezing Sora's shoulder gently, unable to look at the brunet boy with his honest blue eyes. "Of course," he lies easily. Years of practice have made him good at it, and he was only human.

-----

Everyone wants to tell me what they think, right? I know you do. :D


End file.
